


Indulgences

by Vallinthe (Asallia)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Character Study, College, Drabble Collection, Masturbation, Multi, One Shot Collection, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, kanan is transmasc and rin is transfem, that tag's kind of pushing it but this is artsy enough for it to count i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asallia/pseuds/Vallinthe
Summary: Umi, Rin, Kanan, and Dia all find themselves pent up and frustrated, discovering relief in their own ways.(A series of standalone drabbles about Love Live characters masturbating.)
Relationships: Kousaka Honoka/Sonoda Umi, Kurosawa Dia/Matsuura Kanan/Ohara Mari
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Indulgences

**Author's Note:**

> Just a writing exercise that I made the impromptu decision to expand into a full project - I'll be posting chapters of this as I feel like writing them.

Honoka always gets too close to Umi when they work out with one another. It isn’t like she’s always keeping her distance, of course, but with other people it’s _different_. Even now that they’re in college and mature in more ways than one, Kotori can take a hug or some playful roughhousing for what it is; for Umi, even the most innocent contact feels like lighting striking and electricity dancing across her skin. Honoka isn’t a girl but a _woman_ now, and for Umi’s lust-addled brain it can often be too much to handle. A hand brushing her leg during stretches, a hug that stretches on just a bit too long as Kotori looks on knowingly; it’s all too much for Umi’s poor heart to handle, yet alone when it’s coming from the woman she loves.

There’s a tingling on her skin that follows her all the way back on her walk home with Honoka like a shadow looming over her. It leaves her speechless and drenched in sweat as Honoka spills words out of her mouth like rivers, stories and gossip and _anything_ to fill the yawning space left by Umi’s silence. It hums and swells in Umi’s core as Honoka innocently grasps her hand, entirely unaware of the way that even a single action might leave Umi so enthralled.

It doesn’t take long after they reach the apartment they share with Kotori for Umi to utter a goodbye almost as hasty and haphazard as her trip to her bedroom. She disrobes almost immediately and turns off the lights once the bedroom door is shut and locked, cloaking her in a layer of darkness with which to hide her most clandestine activities. Her running jacket comes first, zipper tugged down delicately and shrugged off onto a chair behind her to reveal the thin fabric of her t-shirt. She peels it off her grimy skin with a fair amount of effort, until at last the porcelain skin of her stomach is exposed and the shirt can fall away. Her track pants are made quick work of, and with their removal comes Umi’s migration to her bed.

She briefly considers removing her bra and panties there in the dark, but settles for just tugging the latter article down her thighs. Not enough to remove it or to give her plans any more indecency than they already carried with them - just enough to provide her access to her labia, coated in slick and begging to be caressed. Her first touches are gentle, yet even that small amount of attention paid feels overwhelming, so she decides to start elsewhere. Her hands gently snake downward on each side, finding purchase on the soft of her inner thighs and gently rubbing circles into the skin there. It isn’t enough to bring pleasure in of itself, but it soothes her and beckons forth more fantasies for her to lose herself in.

In one scenario, she and Honoka share a kiss in the classroom after their shared literature seminar. It’s nearing dark but not quite, the kind of in-between time that might be called eventide in a book they’d studied in class that day. The light pours in through the window like a flood, tangling up in Honoka’s hair and casting her as something not of this earth, divine and bathed in perfection. Their lips press together again and again, movements and murmurs more and more passionate as their kisses turn all the more tender. Honoka’s tongue snakes forth from her mouth and laps at Umi’s lips, begging for passage.

Umi snakes her hands up from her thighs, rubbing again at her labia to find her nerves settled and her mind more willing. She dips a finger inside herself, exploring hesitantly as though searching for something she can’t quite form an image of in her mind. Soft, hushed moans rush forth from her lips as she begins to pump it in and out.

In another scenario, Honoka steals Umi away to her bedroom for a study session. It seems innocent enough, but it’s clear she has an ulterior motive at heart far beyond calculus questions and renga analyses. She pushes Umi down onto the floor, tangling the two of them together as she slides her hands up Umi’s blouse and beneath her bra. Umi heaves sighs and pleads desperately for more as Honoka begins to fondle her breasts delicately, as though they’re fine china that might shatter with even the slightest force. Her movements are reverent and considered, a world apart from her usual zeal; the tenderness is intoxicating.

Umi adds a second finger inside her, reveling in the subtle stretch that the newfound girth provides. Experimentally, she curls her fingers upward as she pushes further into her core, searching for that magic little spot that makes her see stars, but her efforts are seemingly in vain. Sure it feels amazing, but there’s no magic to be found there, at least not with her inexperience. These little moments of self-indulgence are stolen away so very rarely by her, and as a result she’s almost entirely alien to her own body. It only makes her crave Honoka’s doubtlessly experienced touch all the more as she recalculates her approach and pulls outwards, wincing at the intense sensation that arises from the friction. By now her clit is swollen and hardened, peeking out from behind its hood and coaxing her attentions. Rubbing at it gingerly, she finally finds her sweet spot of pleasure and redoubles her efforts.

One hand focuses on rubbing gentle circles into the hardened bud much like it practiced on her thigh, while another traces a path upward to her bra, dipping underneath it to tease at a nipple much like Honoka did in the depths of Umi’s fantasies. She imagines that it’s her love here worshipping her body, painting adoration onto it with every gentle touch and caress. She whispers Honoka’s name as her movements become increasingly erratic and desperate, clawing at any trace of the horizon she can just barely make out. She rubs at her clit until finally there’s a coiling in her stomach. It tightens and tightens, damning Umi to what feels like an eternity dangling on the edge, sprawled out across her bed and soaking her bedsheets in sweat all in the hopes of finding some catharsis for the shameful lust she holds in her heart for her childhood friend.

Finally, _finally_ , she comes. It’s a tidal wave of pleasure and electricity and the warmest light she’s ever felt overtaking her vision. She spasms on the bed, whispering Honoka’s name with an exhausting urgency until she realizes she’s forgotten to even breathe. The stars recede from her vision with each inhale and exhale of breath, lungs filling with the sobering reality of what she’d done as she lays there, exhausted and hand dripping with quim.

A quiet sigh, a grunt as she swings herself upright. A hasty trek to the bathroom, where she draws an ice-cold shower and steps into the water. It doesn’t help her to forget her shameful visions of Honoka, but it at least snaps her back to reality, and she savors the grounding sensation of the icy water burning against her skin. This will have to do until the day she can confess her feelings once and for all.


End file.
